Little Miss Perfect
by ThatRandomKettle
Summary: Lily Luna Potter aka Little Miss Perfect. But what happens when cracks start to appear and mistakes start to be made. Who will stand by my side? My first fanfic please read and review. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1: Promise

Chapter 1: Promise

"Lily Luna Potter, you'd better be down here in 5 minutes dressed, packed and with a very good explanation as to why you're not yet ready to go!"

Uh brilliant! I unwillingly open my eyes and looked around my room, I took in everything for the last time before finally looking at my open trunk all packed bar a few essentials and misplaced goods. "Lily..?" Oh right yeah school, train, I'm late. I drag myself out of bed and stumble towards the shower.

Ten minutes later I'm finally walking down the stairs to be greeted my pissed of parents and Al.

"Where have you been?" asks my dad. He's less than impressed; thank Merlin mum's distracted by Al having a mini panic attack about being late. I really don't need both of them having a go at me this morning. "Alright everyone in the car, we can probably still just about make it on time." Dad says with a pointed glance at me. Albus too is looking worryingly homicidal as we pile into the car.

He became a prefect last year and something about that badge turned him into a royal pain in the ass. I don't know, maybe it's the water in the prefect bathroom?

Being the shortest I'm sat in the middle of the car which always seems too small for all three of us no matter how much dad tries to expand it.

James is sat to my left still half asleep, since he left Hogwarts in the summer he's rarely out if bed before midday. If he'd had his way he wouldn't have been coming with us this morning, however mum hadn't taken to that idea and so James we coming with us. Before, almost certainly returning straight to bed.

Albus was the polar opposite of James. He was sat on my left, and it was all he could do to keep himself for jumping into the front seat, grabbing the wheel from dad and putting pedal to the metal in a race to get us to the station on time.

James had noticed this as well but chose to ignore, preferring to just shut his eyes and let Al get on with it. That's what I never understood about him how he could just let it be. James hadn't made prefect in fifth year, but he hadn't cared. Both mum and dad had been disappointed, but James nothing. He just carried on as if he couldn't care less.

On one hand I found this characteristic intriguing and cool, being able to brush off detentions and criticism. But sometimes it was the most annoying thing in the world, when you're trying to tell him something and James refuses to listen.

I guess I'm somewhere in the middle of my two older brothers. Never too uptight, but never too easy going. I guess I always had to be, so I could get on with both my brothers, I never wanted to be left out. Especially when we we're younger they always had this gang of two, and there we me always desperate to barge in.

* * *

><p>I was so deep in my own thoughts I didn't even notice when we pulled up to the station. It was only when James nudged me as he was getting out that I realised where we were.<p>

I grabbed my trunk and dragged it to the trolley mum had found. We walked hurriedly towards the pillar which marked platforms 9 and 10.

A few minutes later I found myself on platform 9¾ surrounded by noise and slightly shell shocked people. I spotted Hugo and Rose and rushed over to hugged them both.

"How was your summer?" I asked them both.

"It's not like you don't know, I mean we saw each other practically every other day," replied Hugo. He was right we'd all spent a lot of time either at the Burrow or at each other's houses over the summer holidays. I glanced around at the rest of my family.

Albus and Rose we in deep conversation, probably about prefect duties or something. James we talking to Uncle George about something. I was on the verge of going to find out when my mum dragged me into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much this year Lily, you know that, and you know that you can write whenever you want and that it's ok to be homesi-"

"Calm down mum," I say cutting her off mid-sentence, "I'm a fourth year now, I think I know how things work by this point."

"But you'll still write?"

"Yes mum I'll still write, I promise." She looked a little calmer at my words however I knew that she'd still worry. I looked over at dad.

"Have a good year kiddo, try hard and all that," Dad was never as emotional as mum when it came to saying goodbye. He always reassured me instead of worrying me.

* * *

><p>I was just about to board the train when James came over to me and gave me a hug. He didn't normally hug me, but today it felt right.<p>

"So you gotta' make me a promise ok?," He said seriously "I need you to keep the pranking you for me, and I need you to be the best seeker Hogwarts has ever seen."

"What, but that's your thing. You've always been the seeker, like dad." He smiled slightly at that.

"I've seen you, I mean you're a good chaser, but man are you a brilliant seeker. I'm good but dad and I both know that you're better." I smiled at him with tears in my eyes, "No crying or else you'll set me off and some of us have and image to uphold, now go on get on the train. Go have the best fourth year ever."

I turned away and ran to board the train, I rushed to a window and waved at everyone. My eyes focused on my eldest brother and as they did I promised myself and him, that I was going to do everything he asked and more.

I promise.


	2. Chapter 2: Follow the finger

Chapter 2: Follow the finger

I sat with Al, Rose and Hugo in a compartment on the train. However the elder two had to leave soon into the journey for 'very important prefect ONLY duties' as Albus put it.

Once they'd left Hugo and I sat opposite each other for a bit chatting about our summers, quiddich and the unending source of entertainment and annoyance that is older siblings. We talked for what seemed like ages before Hugo pulled out a pack of exploding snap.

On what felt like our millionth round the compartment door slide open and Rose stepped back in.

"You've been gone for ages, how long does it take to walk up and down the train a couple of times?" asked Hugo.

"Oh you know; we had to have a meeting, meet the new fifth year prefects and new head boy and girl. Some Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were already trying to hex each other into oblivion. Al is still out there abusing his power," we all laughed at that last point, "and then I bumped into some people."

"Which people?" Hugo asked indignantly.

"Just…people," She says blushing slightly.

"Or person," Hugo muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Rose asked, her voice going up an octave as she did.

"Nothing, nothing, don't worry." We all knew who Rose was talking about and although she'd never actually admit to having a big thing for him.

I'd found out about her thing for Scorpius Malfoy last Christmas, when I'd found her sat in the room we were sharing in the Burrow agonising over a letter he'd sent her trying to find 'hidden messages' in it.

Personally I think it's really cute, especially when you see the way he is around her. Their parents may have other ideas though, especially when you consider the family history. For that reason Rose refuse to accept her emotions and I'll probably never built up the courage to make her act on them.

It's really sad if you think about it. I mean Scorpius shouldn't be held responsible for his parent's actions, even if he does act like a complete git sometimes.

* * *

><p>The rest of the journey passed without incident, but as the castle that I'd taken to calling my third home (the first being actual home and the second being the Burrow) I couldn't help the knot that formed in my stomach and my mounting excitement.<p>

"Man am I hungry." Said Hugo, as we disembarked from the train at Hogsmead station.

"Honestly you're just like dad; I swear that all you ever think about is food." Sighed Rose as we walked towards the carriages, which were supposedly pulled by nothing.

I was so freaked out by them in second year that I'd written straight to dad, scared out of my mind, unable to sleep with worry that they were going to sneak up on me and attack me in the night. Thankfully he wrote back the next day explaining that they were thestrals, that they weren't going to hurt me and that he'd be worried if I could see them.

The carriage pulled up to the castle doors and we hurried out and into the great hall. The noise is immediately over whelming. People all around calling out to each other. Exchanging holiday stories and news.

I scanned the Gryffindor table and quickly spotted Helen and Rory. I hurried over leaving Al behind, and slid into place between them.

"Oh my God have I missed you," cried Helen as she threw her arms around me in a tight embrace.

"Missed you too Helen, and Rory too of course," I say with a wide smile. Helen and Rory are my two best friends in the world. My own Golden Trio, I often think to myself. Helen and have been friends pretty much from day one, when we both found ourselves late for our first lesson ever, and therefore were sat next to each other and have been ever since.

I met Rory when he joined the quiddich team in third year, we just clicked, and have been great friends ever since. I was so relieved when Helen and Rory discovered that they got on, we've all been pretty inseparable ever since.

"Did you here that Mike has been given quiddich Captain?" Asked Rory, eager as ever to switch the conversation to quiddich.

"Uh, no I hadn't actually, that's brilliant he really deserves it."

"Yeah I know, I was a bit worried that 'cause James had left and all, but I'm sure Mike will chose a really great replacement," he said with a pointed glance at me. I'm pretty sure he would have tried to elaborate on the subject if Professor McGonagall hadn't stood up, bringing an instant hush over the hall.

Helen breathed out a sigh of relief, just as glad as I was to be moving away from the subject of who was going to replace James. I guess I should have been looking forward to the idea of being seeker, but somehow the idea just didn't seem right. Even talking about it was making me feel awkward. Luckily for me though Professor McGonagall had placed the sorting hat on its little stool. So I decided to sit back and listen to its poem, instead of my own problems.

* * *

><p>Once the hat finished the final words of its annual poem, which this year was done entirely in rhyming couplets, the year sevens were led in through the big doors at the top of the hall.<p>

Every year I think to myself that there is no way they can get any smaller, but every year they manage it. They walked through the centre of the hall eyes wide, mouths slightly open.

"Seriously, there's no way that any of us could ever have been _that_ dorky," Rory whispers in my ear. I laugh slightly at that, remembering eleven year old Rory, he may be wrong on that point, I think to myself. However I don't say that out loud, nodding slightly instead.

Sorting took forever, as normal. By the time Wilcox, Kate gets sorted into Ravenclaw, Helen is nearly asleep on my shoulder. And I'm thanking whatever God may be up there that there was nobody else.

Professor McGonagall starts talking again, so I nudge Helen slightly, jerking her awake.

"You still with us Slater?" I whisper to her. Luckily for her it seemed that nobody else had noticed her little nap. Professor McGonagall talked for a few more minutes about safety, responsibility and studying hard. I looked down the table and noticed Albus nodding to her words, I smile at this.

Finally she dismisses us off to bed. Albus immediately jumps up and starts herding first year, with the help of Rose, up to bed. I was hoping that he would be less excitable about it this year, but seemingly no.

"At least he's not getting them to 'follow the finger' this year," says Helen, reading my expression like an open book. We both laugh at the memory of Albus getting last year's first years to follow his finger up the stairs, as Rose trailed behind in despair.

The three of us made our way up to the common room, and immediately it felt like I'd never left.

"Right everyone follow the finger in here, now this is the common room," I hear from Albus behind me.

"Looks like you spoke too soon," says Rory, "Seriously though I thought you and James had had word with him about that?"

"We did," Albus catches my eye and open his mouth to speak, but I cut him off, "Don't you dare introduce me to all those first years as your sister after that display of prattishness. I can only apologise for my buffoon like brother's behaviour." I say before going upstairs to bed, "I'll see you in the morning," I say to Rory, I roll my eyes once more at Albus before going upstairs to the welcoming warmth of my bed.

At least thing can only get better, I think to myself as I do.


	3. Chapter 3: Chasing Rubies

**A/N: So here is chapter three, sorry it took so long to get it up. I was struggling to get it up, but I have spent a lot of time planning what's going to happen in the story so hopefully that means I'll be able to update more often. Hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 3: Chasing Rubies

Each year I surprise myself by how quickly I manage to get back into the swing of Hogwarts life. And every year and am surprised by how quickly I let my homework mount up and I become stressed. Only this year I had the added stress of practically the whole of Gryffindor wanting me to try-out for the new seeker.

I didn't really know why I was so reluctant to go to try-outs at the end of the week, but there was something inside of me telling me that it was a bad idea. Even though James had told me he wanted me to go for it, I still felt uncomfortable with taking his place.

Mike had also seemingly taken it upon himself to find me after the end of each and every lesson and following me to the next whilst telling me all the reasons why I should try out. Last time I checked the list was up to 42. Not to mention Rory badgering me every hour of the day, even Helen had decided that it was the right thing to do, and had taken to joining in with both Mike and Rory.

The only escape I got was in the library; provided there was a corner I could hide myself in, and the kitchens. James had told me how to get into the school kitchens in my second year and since then I visited it pretty much every Friday evening plus after any really stressful days.

Most people who know about it go down there for extra food, but not me. No, I go down there to stress bake.

I'm like my grandma in that way; whenever she gets stressed she goes to the kitchen and bakes something, anything. It's one of the many perks of being at the Burrow during the holidays, because let's face it with that many people in your house, anyone would get stressed.

* * *

><p>So that evening after a long day of being told more reasons why I should try-out, and avoiding people who were trying to tell me reasons why I should try-out I decided to head down to the kitchens.<p>

Getting down there un-noticed is easy enough, being the niece of George Weasley did have its advantages. Once I got down there I tickled the pear and walked through the portrait hole into the welcoming warmth of the kitchens.

"Hello, Mistress Lily," cried an elf that had appeared at my right, "We hope you had a good summer."

"I did, Thimble, and I hope you did too."

"Oh yes indeed Miss Lily," I enjoyed talking to the house elves, mainly because they didn't want to talk to me about Quiddich, but also because they always seemed to be happy no matter what was happening. "So are you here to bake again Miss Lily?" squeaked Thimble.

"Defiantly, something complex and overly time consuming…hmmm…how about choux buns?"

"Yes of course Miss Lily," and before I had time to change my mind the ingredients and a recipe had appeared on the table in front of me. I picked up the recipe and read through it.

'Estimated total bake time 2½ hours.'

Perfect, long enough that for me to forget my trouble, but not so long that I won't be able to get out of bed tomorrow morning. I read through one last time, check my ingredients, before starting.

I melted my butter in the water and immediately feel myself beginning to relax. Baking was something I'd always done. When I was younger it was a special thing that only me and Grandma did together. It always used to be my favourite part of going to visit.

As I got older though, I started to do it more by myself, it always calmed me down and made me focus. Sometimes I'd swear that the only reason James and Al wound me up at home is so that I'll bake.

* * *

><p>I immerse myself fully in the act of baking carefully combining the melted butter and water with the flour and mixing it until it comes together in a ball, before beating in the egg. I start gently humming to myself.<p>

It was one of my favourites, for me often baking and singing went hand in hand. I hummed my way through the first verse before breaking out into song.

"**This is not Déjà vu  
>'Cause I've never met somebody like you<br>I'd like to tell you the truth  
>But I hardly know you and I don't wanna let you go<br>**

**What I'd you don't like me**

**What if I'm being Naive  
>Maybe its love I don't know<br>but I hardly know you but I don't wanna let you go**

**This is not Déjà vu  
>Cause I've never met somebody like you<br>I'd like to tell you the truth  
>But I hardly know you and I don't wana let you go"<strong>

"Encore" I hear someone say from behind me, clapping as they do. I slowly turn around, worried to see who had been watching me sing at the top of my lungs and dance around the school kitchen whilst baking choux buns.

My worst nightmares a realised when I turn round and find myself facing a boy. He's a couple of inches taller than me, with light blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

"I take it that that's a 'no' to the encore? Shame I thought you were quite good." I blush deeply at this. "I'm Nathan by the way."

"Lily", I say shyly. "I was just…baking." I try to explain. Nathan looked skeptical "Check the oven if you don't believe me."

"Now what on earth gave you the idea that I didn't believe you?" he said with a smile.

"Well the dancing and rather loud singing could have caused confusion I guess" He laughed at that. "I don't know why the house elves put up with me?"

"It wasn't that awful, honest, trust me if your baking is anything like your singing it will be worth my while sticking around."

"Who said I was sharing?" I smiled at him.

"Well if you want me to leave I gue-"

"Fine, fine you can stay, but only if you help, deal?"

"Deal," he said smiling at me. I handed Nathan a bowl and the recipe before going to take the buns out of the oven and placing them on the cooling rack.

"Now if you make the chocolate sauce, I'll make the custard for the middle" I explain.

"Sounds like a plan," he got to work melting the chocolate in the cream. As he did so I looked at him properly for the first time, and realised just quite how good looking he was, I also realised that I knew him, or at least knew of him.

"You aren't by any chance the same Nathan who knocked my brother James off his broom during the second Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw game of last year?" He looked up at me sheepishly.

"It wasn't like I was aiming at him particularly, it just as beater it is kinda my job to send bludgers your way."

"Oh don't worry I was actually planning on congratulation you on what I good shot it was, caught him right between the eyes, left him with a rather impressive bruise." He laughed again.

"So I suppose it will be you I'll have to stop from reaching that snitch this year, huh?"

"Ummm…I dunno yet. I'm still not sure if I going to try-out yet or not."

"Oh sorry, I just assumed that because James was gone that you'd be taking his place."

"You and the rest of the world, just because I'm a Potter doesn't mean that I have to be seeker. My Granddad was a chaser and he still made Quiddich captain. But I don't want to talk about Quiddich anymore."

"Okay, well let's talk about something else," he smiled at me, "What are you doing for the Hogsmead trip, I know it's not for ages but I was just wondering if you had any plans?"

"No, to be honest I hadn't even registered that there was one coming up. More focused on school and homework and stuff."

"Well I'm here to help you un-focus anytime, although I'm afraid this chocolate sauce it's really working for me right now." I walked over and peered inside the pan he was using to melt the chocolate.

"Often when melting it helps to have the heat on," I say pulling out my wand and using it to heat the pan.

"Ah, right, you're probably right, sorry." He pulled the saddest little face and I couldn't' help but laugh.

"Once that's melted bring the pan over here and help me pipe these choux buns," I grabbed a piping bag, filled it with the thick custard and used it to fill each of the buns in turn.

"They look delicious," said Nathan walking over to me, pan in hand. I piled the buns onto a plate before pouring the chocolate sauce over them.

"Yum," I say, I'm too impatient to wait for the chocolate to cool so I pick one up and start to eat it. Nathan follows suit.

"I'm defiantly baking with you more often, these are gorgeous, and who knew Lily Potter had so many hidden talents?"

"Well I had some help," I said smiling at Nathan and he did a little bow. We ate one more bun each before offering them to the house elves. They were reluctant at first, but soon there were no more choux buns left.

* * *

><p>I sigh slightly feeling much more relaxed than I did 2 hours ago. Although, the whole seeker thing, was still nagging the back of my mind. As though reading my mind, Nathan looked at me and said,<p>

"I think that you should try-out, not because you're a Potter, but because you're amazing. I've seen the way you fly, it's amazing, you're amazing," he smiled at me causing me to blush again. "Oh that and we need some good competition this year, because without James as seeker, let's face it. Even Hufflepuff are gonna' beat you."

"Shut up, we're not that bad. I'll think about it ok?" he pulled a face and opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off, "Like I said earlier I don't want to talk about it, and it's getting late so I should probably get going."

"I'll walk you back; don't want you getting attacked in the dark." I roll my eyes at him.

"One, we're in a school, whose going to attack me in a school, and two, I am the daughter of Harry Potter, I do know how to look after myself, but I guess if you want to you can walk me back to my common room." He smiled clearly pleased with himself.

* * *

><p>We hurried quietly along the corridors, not wanting to be caught out of bed this late at night. However just before we reached the portrait hole we heard footsteps ahead of us. Nathan grabbed me and pulled me into an archway that was covered by a tapestry.<p>

I suddenly became very aware of how close together we were. Nathan leaned forward and whispered in my ear,

"Now what would your brother do if he caught us behind this tapestry, so close together?" I smile, resisting the urge to laugh, not wanting to get caught by whoever was taking a ridiculously long time to walk down the corridor.

"Well it's not like we're doing anything inappropriate, apart from the fact we're both out of beds well past curfew." I'd expected him to reply with some quick witted comment or something, but no. Instead he leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips.

It was brilliant; somewhere inside of me someone had just set of a whole box of Georges' fireworks. I felt light headed, even though it had been the quickest of kisses. I could have stayed there all night just looking at Nathan, being next to him.

"Uh, I think the coast is clear," he said, his words pulling me sharply back into reality. We both stepped out from behind the tapestry and made our way to the end of the corridor. There he kissed me again, a little longer that time. Before wishing me good night and turning to walk back to the Ravenclaw common room.

I stood in stunned silence for a few moments before gathering my senses and hurrying through the portrait hole up to my dorm, where thankfully everyone else was asleep. I quickly pulled on my pajamas and slide into bed, with Nathans kiss still buzzing on my lips.

I drifted off into a happy sleep, feeling calmer than I had since the start of term.

My last thought before sleep took me was, this year really is going to be the best yet.

* * *

><p><strong>The song the Lily sings is called Chasing Rubies and it's by two Irish brother called Harry &amp; Alfie, go check them out on YouTube, they're amazing. Also please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading lessthanthreexx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Charming

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry for that but I seemed to hit a brick wall with this chapter and then life just kinda' got away from me. I'm still not completely happy with this chapter but I thought I'd upload it anyway. **

Chapter 4: Charming

I was woken up the next morning by a cat.

Well more precisely Helens cat Darren. He was a grey tabby with black stripes and the biggest brown eyes in the whole world. He had an unfortunate habit of forgetting that Helen was his owner and coming to sleep next to my head instead.

It was unfortunate because it turns out that I'm not that fond of being woken up by a pillow hogging fluff ball.

Luckily Helen had woken up before me and was able to rescue Darren before I threw him off the bed. She smiled sheepishly at me.

"Sorry," she said, "I didn't realise that he'd wondered off again, his trips to your bed seem to be becoming more and more regular. Maybe my cat has a crush on you." We both laughed at this causing Alicia and Hannah, the other two girls in our dorm, to wake up.

Neither of them were too happy about this but I quickly jumped out of bed and dived in the shower before they could shout of me.

I slowly started to wake up as the hot water ran over me and as I did I remembered the events of the night before. I smiled slightly at the memory of Nathan and the corridor and the kiss. I touch my lips softly trying to remember the feeling of his lips on mine. I drifted off into a daydream until I was harshly pulled back into reality by the sound of Hannah banging loudly on the bathroom door.

"Are you nearly done, you're not the only one who wants to wash before breakfast you know," I ran my hands through my hair one last time before unwillingly switching off the hot water and stepping out of the shower. I grabbed a towel, dried myself off and dressed quickly before stepping out of the bathroom to face a rather peeved Hannah. "Finally," she huffed before disappearing off into the bathroom.

I walked down to the common room to wait for Helen, only to be faced with both Mike and Rory.

"Listen we know you don't want to try-out but really it's for your own good," stated Mike.

"Ok," I replied, "What time?"

"I get you think that James wouldn't wa-…wait what? Did you just ask..?"

"I just asked you what time try-outs were on Friday, and I'd appreciate you answering me." They both looked rather taken aback at my sudden change of heart and for a few moments just stood there staring at me. Mike was the first to recover.

"Errr, try-outs are at 4:00 after last lesson, umm see you there a guess," he said before walking off down to breakfast with a rather bemused look on his face.

"What's with the sudden change of opinion?" asked a rather confused looking Rory.

"Oh you know, I was just thinking about it and it feels like the right thing to do." I smile at Rory, although he doesn't seem completely convinced by my story.

I really didn't like lying to either Rory or Helen, although technically I hadn't lied to him. I just hadn't told him the whole truth about Nathan and last night. I wasn't entirely sure why I hadn't told Rory about him I just didn't feel like it was the right time. Luckily Helen appeared at that moment and we went down to the Great Hall before Rory had a chance to question me further.

We made our way down to breakfast and took our places at the Gryffindor table. Hugo and Rose were already down there chatting away about something.

"Morning," Rose said cheerily.

"What's up with you? You're never this happy in the morning, ever, even at Christmas." I ask cautiously, slightly worried about Rose's sudden change in mood.

"Oh nothing, it's just a wonderful morning isn't it, just beautiful."

"It's raining," points out Helen with a doubtful tone.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact you have double potions with Slytherin this morning?" I say to Rose with a sly grin. She blushed a proper deep Weasley blush and looked down smiling slightly, "I knew it" I cry, "and I bet you're sitting next to him?" she blushed even deeper, something I didn't even know was possible.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Lily Potter," she said looking up at me still blushing deeply. I laugh out loud at that.

"Ok Rosie, whatever you say," I say before giggling again, causing Rose to give me a look of death.

"Shut up," she snapped, "People are starting to stare."

"Fine, for you Rose I'll stop," I said between giggles. Finally I managed to regain some form of composure before turning to Helen, "Did Rory tell you that I finally caved in a decided to try-out on Friday?"

"Uh no, really? I thought that you were completely against the whole seeker thing."

"Well I was, but then you know, I did some thinking and I thought that it might be fun." Suddenly I heard I laugh from behind me, and the sound of a familiar voice.

"Of course she's missing out the whole bit about the deep meaningful conversation she had with me, in which I convinced Lily Potter that if she didn't become the Gryffindor seeker there would be no Quiddich season worth playing because Ravenclaw would just win automatically."

"Well when you put it like that no wonder you managed to convince her." said Helen smiling at Nathan. I kicked her sharply under that table; she pulled a face at me but got the hint.

"So might I ask why you are here at the Gryffindor table this morning?" I say to him.

"Well I was wondering if you would let me walk you to class, I get it's a bit Victorian but you know. I thought you might like it…" his sentence trailed off awkwardly.

"I'd like that very much," I said in a suddenly shy voice. He smiled at me.

"Uh brilliant," he said more confidently this time, with another big smile. I stood up and grabbed my bag. Helen looked at me and smiled slyly. I knew that the minute we were alone she'd make me tell her everything. I groaned inwardly at the thought of having to tell her about the kiss, knowing full well that she'd be teasing me about it for weeks to come.

"So how are you this morning?" asked Nathan casually as we made our way out of the Great Hall and up the stairs toward Charms.

"I'm good thanks," I say with an awkward smile at him, "How about you?"

"I'm exceedingly well thank you very much, and I had great fun baking with you last night."

"Well you can join me any time, last year I spent most of my Friday evenings down there. It's good for trying to relax after a long week." I smile again.

"It wasn't just the baking I enjoyed you know," he said grinning widely at me. I blushed a deeply embarrassing shade of Weasley red.

Suddenly Nathan grabbed my hand and looked deep into my eyes, "I like you Lily, really like you, and I want to go out with you. I didn't exactly plan kissing you last night but I'm really glad I did, and if it's okay with you I'd very much like to do it again."

I just looked at him for a second, unsure of what to say next.

Of course I wanted to go out with Nathan, he was gorgeous and caring and smart and funny, but at that precise moment in time my brain had seemingly lost all connection to my mouth rendering me unable to speak.

Eventually I managed to nod at Nathan which he, luckily, took to mean yes. He responded by kissing me lightly.

"Good and I'm defiantly taking you out for lunch in Hogsmead the next trip we get." Nathan said looking at for another moment before turning around and continuing on his way to charms.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter and please review. You can tell me whatever you want, even if it's just what you had for lunch. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5: Halloween

**A/N: So here's another chapter, this one just seemed to write itself so I'm hoping that I've got over my writers block for a while. i hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 5: Halloween 

September quickly passed as did October and before I knew it the end of October was upon me. I thought back over the past two months and how my life had changed.

Nathan and I had settled into a comfortable routine. Eating meals with each other; sitting next to each other in lessons; and hiding from the rest of the world in the empty corners of the library.

On top of all of that my quiddich trial had gone well and I had taken over from James as the new Gryffindor seeker. Mike had been thrilled when I'd finally agreed to try out, and even more thrilled when I caught the snitch during our first game.

Life seemed pretty good, once Helen and Rory had gotten over the initial shock of me getting a boyfriend they were completely cool about it. Even Al had stopped taking the mickey out of me and threatening to killed Nathan if he hurt me in any way.

"So where is Nathan taking you for Halloween?" asked Helen one cold morning on our way down to herbology.

"I don't know, every time I ask him he just smiles and says that he wants it to be a surprise. I'm getting quite worried actually."

"I'm sure it will be fine, I mean you do have the most romantic sweetest boyfriend in the world." Helen said with a sigh.

"Hey I'm sure that _the one _is out the somewhere for you. For all you know he's in our herbology class."

"Oh God please no!" Helen said with a look of disgust which made both of us burst out laughing.

By this point we'd made it down to the green houses where Professor Longbottom was ushering us into the class. We had herbology with Hufflepuff so I sat next to Helen; this allowed us to carry on our conversation relatively undisturbed.

"Do you know what Rory's doing in Hogsmead this weekend?" I asked Helen after Longbottom had set us off re-potting Bubotuber plants.

"I think he said something about quiddich supplies and hanging out with some of the guys from his dormitory." Helen said as she put on her dragon hide gloves.

"Do you think he's avoiding me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," I sigh, "Ever since I started going out with Nathan, Rory seems to had distanced himself from me."

"He's probably just feeling a bit spare part-ish. I mean you haven't really spent much time with him recently, other than quiddich. And before Nathan he was the closest guy in your life, you used to talk about quiddich and stuff together, but now all you want to talk about is guys. He's probably just feeling a bit awkward." Helen said. I could swear that some days Helen was at least twenty years older than me maturity wise.

"You think," I reply, "You sure he still wants to be friends with me."

"Yes I'm sure, now come on we'd better get going because Longbottom's looking this way and I really could do without him giving me a detention."

* * *

><p>The rest a herbology was pretty uneventful apart from me nearly dropping a full pot of soil all over Helen. Professor Longbottom stepped in at last minute and stopped what could have been a very messy accident.<p>

After Herbology I went to find Rory who'd been on the other side of the greenhouse during the lesson. I spotted him ahead of me so I raced past two slow moving second years.

"Rory." I called out to him. He turned around and waited for me.

"Hey there stranger." He said smiling slightly at me.

"I've been a really bad best friend haven't I?" he nodded at me.

"But it's okay," he said with a sly smile, "I'm sure you'll find some way of making it up to me."

"Like what?" I said suspiciously.

"Well I'm always looking for someone to play chess against and to buy me sweets from Honeydukes." He said with a mischievous smile.

"Fine. But only because I feel really bad about ignoring you."

"Ahh the joys of emotional blackmail," he said pulling me into a one armed hug and pulling a face that made us both bust out laughing.

"God I've missed hanging out with you." I said with a giant smile, "I only ever really see you at quiddich practise and we never get to talk then because Mike just seems to spend the whole time yelling at us."

"I know, he just gets so angry and his face goes all red, it's hilarious," he said breaking down into laughter again as we walked into the entrance hall.

"What's so funny?" a voice from behind me said. I turned around to see Nathan with a slightly stony look on his face. Rory stopped laughing immediately.

"Rory and I were just catching up, we haven't spent much time with each other and I was feeling bad." I said. Rory stood stiffly next to me, staring at Nathan. You could have cut the tension between them with a knife.

"Lily is one of my best friends; we were just talking about how much we'd missed hanging out with each other; now that she's spending more time with you." If looks could kill I swear Rory would have dropped to the floor stone cold.

"Well," Nathan said curtly, "I'm sure that you too will have lots of time to catch up after lessons this evening, but right now Lily and I are going to have lunch,"

"Actually I was planning on sitting with Rory." Nathan looked hurt by this statement and I felt bad, "I'm spending all with you in Hogsmead and I'm sat with you in double charms this afternoon."

"Fine, I guess I'll see you later," Nathan said before turning sharply and walking off towards to Ravenclaw table.

"Ooohh somebody's a little possessive," Rory whispered childishly in my ear.

"Oh shut up, he's not like that; he just…oh shut up." I said awkwardly before heading into the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

><p>I was nervous as I made my way to charms after lunch. What if Nathan was really mad and didn't want to talk to me?<p>

Luckily however he seemed to have forgotten all about it or at the very least didn't want to fight about it. He said next to me and spent the whole lesson chatting to me like normal, occasionally stopping to whisper in my ear or kiss me quickly when Professor Flitwick wasn't looking.

By the end of the lesson all my worries were forgotten and as I said goodbye to Nathan my head was only filled with him and the excitement of the trip at the end of the week.

The rest of the week passed without incident and by Friday night all anyone could talk about was the trip the next day. The third years were especially excited about the trip as for many it was their first into the village.

Some of the sixth years were winding them up, telling them stories of the Shrieking Shack. I sat with Rose and we both laughed as some sixth year boy told an elaborate tale of ghouls and evil demons.

We however knew the real tale of the shack, and the sad story of the werewolf that had once inhabited it. The story of Remus Lupin was just one of many which were told at the numerous Weasley gatherings.

Lupins story had always been one of my favourites. Partly because it was a Marauder story but mainly because Remus Lupin had been the father of Teddy Lupin before him and Teddy's mother Tonks had died in the Second Great Wizarding Battle.

Rose could see that I was thinking of the story and leaned over to take my hand.

"Maybe you should go to bed, big day tomorrow." she said softly

"Yeah, you're right; I guess I'll see you in the morning." I said before taking myself off to bed. As I got into bed I couldn't help thinking one last time of the sad tale of Remus Lupin before I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up early the next morning, and quietly slipped into the shower without waking up any of the other girls in my dorm. Already the excitement in my stomach was growing. I tried to let the warm water calm me, but it was no use. I was just too damn excited.<p>

I couldn't help thinking that this was going to be the best Halloween ever. A whole day spent with Nathan in Hogsmead before the feast in the evening.

I reluctantly got out of the shower and used my wand to dry my hair. I never really paid that much attention to my appearance but today it seemed vitally important.

Helen and Alicia had helped me decide what I should wear the night before and now I put on the jeans, blouse and boots. I pull on my leather jacket and a necklace to finish the outfit off.

I used my wand to loosely curl my hair before applying my makeup, natural but still noticeable.

By this point Helen had woken up, she nodded with approval at me before going into the shower herself.

I excitedly retrieved my slip saying that I was allowed to visit Hogsmead before going down to breakfast.

I quickly spotted Rose sat at the breakfast table munching on toast and jam and slid onto the bench opposite.

"You're looking nice today," I said eyeing her with suspicion, "it wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Slytherin now would it?" I said with a mischievous grin on my face. She blushed deeply and stared down at her toast.

"He asked me last week after potions if I'd like to go with him today," she replied shyly, her blush spreading down her neck past her collar.

"Rose that's brilliant right?" she nodded a smile spreading across her face, "Why didn't you tell me before."

"I don't know, I guess I just didn't want Hugo to find out, because then he'd tell mum, and she'd tell dad."

"What does it matter what your dad thinks. You're happy, that should be good enough for him. And anyway Scorpius shouldn't be held responsible for his father's mistakes."

"I know, it's just…my dad would be weird about me having a boyfriend even if he didn't have the surname Malfoy."

"I guess…so do you know where he's taking you?"

"Not a clue. You?"

"No Nathan just keeps going on about how he wants it to be a surprise. It's made me kinda' worried about what he's planning."

"I'm sure it will be fine. When are you meeting him?" I looked down at my watch.

"Shit, now. I'm sorry I've got to go," I said hurriedly pickling up my bag and downing the last of my pumpkin juice, "You have a great day."

"You too," Rose shouts after me as I quickly make my way into the Entrance Hall where Nathan was waiting for me.

"Sorry I'm late, I was chatting to Rose and I lost track of time…sorry." I smiled sheepishly at him, making him laugh.

"It's ok, I only just got down here myself, you're here now and that's all that matters. So shall we go?" I nodded at his words. He took my hand and after our forms had been checked be made our way down the path which led into the small village of Hogsmead.

"So what are we doing first?" I asked excitedly.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" he said with a smile, "It's a surprise." I pulled a face so he leaned over and kissed me.

"This better be good, because I've spent weeks wondering what you're planning."

"God, thanks for not putting any pressure on me." He said with a sarcastic smile. I took his hand and pulled his arm round me.

"I'm sorry," I say with a sad little smile, "I just want today to be perfect."

"Me too. Now come on we're nearly there." I hadn't noticed until then that we had walked to the edge of the village and were now on the path that led into the trees towards the shrieking shack.

We walked for a few more minutes through the trees until we reached a clearing with a view of the shack. Nathan stopped, let go of my hand and took off the rucksack he'd been carrying.

He opened it and reached inside, his arm reached in deep, nearly up to his shoulder. From the bag he pulled out a blanket, picnic hamper and a little jar containing a blue light.

"Magically enhanced bag huh?" I asked

"Yeah, I got it for Christmas, it's really useful."

"I know my aunt used to have a little beaded one, I swear she used to carry the entire contents of Diagon Alley in that thing." He laughed at that as he spread out the blanket and placed the little jar in the centre.

"The blue light should keep us warm." He explained, "Now, would you care to sit with me?"

"I would indeed," I sat down next to him, "So what's in the hamper?"

"A selection of things from the kitchens, I got the house elves to help me, but I did try baking cookies by myself." He said with a boyish smile.

"I'm impressed," I said as I took a sandwich from the hamper, "It's delicious and very original. You've put a lot of thought into this." He smiled again.

"You're worth it, you know that right," I blushed deeply at his words. I took another bit of my sandwich before looking up at him.

"Thank you," I whisper before leaning over to kiss him. We spend the rest of lunch eating and talking about everything from quiddich to baking. Occasionally he caught me staring at the big old house on the hill.

"Do you think it was ever haunted?" he asks at one point.

"No…well maybe the ghosts of the Marauders are still rattling around in there somewhere, but it was never haunted by supernatural spirits."

"The who?" he asks with a puzzled look.

"The Marauders was the name my granddad and his friends gave themselves. They were the biggest trouble makers to ever have entered Hogwarts, except for my uncles Fred and George perhaps."

"You're family history is crazy," he said with a smile. I smile back sadly.

"Not crazy just coloured. There's so much of it, so many stories it's hard not to lose yourself in it. My Grandma seems to have a story about someone for every occasion. It's brilliant, sad sometimes but brilliant." I smile up at him, "But enough about me, what are we going to do after we've finished eating?"

"I thought that we could go into Hogsmead and have a poke around, I could do with some broom polish."

"Sounds like a plan," I said with a smile. After lunch we packed up and spent the remainder of the afternoon wandering around Hogsmead stocking up on quiddich supplies, quills and sweets.

* * *

><p>We wandered back up to the castle later afternoon, Nathan walked me back to the common room and I rushed inside to see if Rose was back from her date with Scorpius.<p>

She wasn't back yet so instead I wandered up to the dorm to dump my shopping before heading down to the Great Hall for dinner. On my way down I spotted Helen.

"How was your day?" she asked excitedly after greeting me with a hug.

"Brilliant we had a picnic and then went for a wander round the shops, it was just perfect. What about you?"

"It was good I hung out with Hannah, Alicia and Emma, we went to the Three Broomsticks and tried to get the guy behind the bar to sell us fire whiskey." She said with a giggle, "it didn't work."

"You need to go to the Hogs Head for that. You haven't by any chance seen Rose have you?" she shook her head, "Okay well I'd better get going, see you down at dinner."

As I made my way down stairs I couldn't help thinking that this really had been the best Halloween ever.

**A/N I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review, if you do i'll give you a virtual hug. lessthanthree**


End file.
